


Vecinos

by Culut_camia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/pseuds/Culut_camia
Summary: Robert era el padre con el que menos contacto mantenía, incluso podía enumerar con la mano las veces que habían conversado. No era sorpresa para nadie: Craig era un hombre del día; Robert, una criatura de la noche. No tenían nada en común, pero aun así era el único vecino por el cual Craig sentía una profunda curiosidad. Y el único en el que no podía dejar de pensar. (Drabbles)





	1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**:**

**:**

** Vecinos **

**:**

**:**

**1.**

Aquel día el cielo estaba despejado y, a esa hora de la tarde, el sol brillaba sobre el campo de juego. El calor era abrasador, pero no había más remedio que soportarlo. En el campo, las niñas se pasaban la pelota con ímpetu competitivo; daban lo mejor de sí y también se divertían, era evidente para todo espectador.

—¡Muy bien, sigan así! —gritó Craig, dando un par de aplausos para animarlas.

Llevó una mano a la frente para bloquear la luz del sol, que molestaba su visión. Siguió con la mirada el trayecto de la pelota pero la desvió al notar una figura vestida de negro —pese al calor— recargada contra la cerca que marcaba el límite del campo, en el lado exterior. Todos los padres se encontraban sentados en las tribunas mostrando apoyo a sus hijas; Craig conocía a cada uno de ellos, así como también conocía al hombre de chaqueta de cuero negro y lentes oscuros que bebía de una botella oculta dentro de una bolsa de papel.

No era la primera vez que uno de sus vecinos se acercaba a presenciar el juego (algunos porque anhelaban que sus niños comenzaran algún deporte; otros para mostrar compañerismo con el resto del vecindario) pero eran pocas, y extrañas, las ocasiones en que Robert se presentaba. De hecho, era raro verlo fuera de su casa a esa hora del día. Sin embargo, nunca se quedaba hasta el final del partido; en efecto, cuando Craig volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde lo había visto, él ya no estaba ahí.

Muchos padres se habían quejado las primeras ocasiones en que lo vieron, algunas madres habían expresado su preocupación aferrando el brazo de Craig con fuerza, pero él les había asegurado que no existía motivo para alarmarse. Les explicó, algo dubitativo, que se trataba de un amigo —aunque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de esto—.

Pero sabía que Robert no era una mala persona. Aunque, según sus hijas, Craig solo veía lo bueno en la gente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**:**

**:**

** Vecinos **

**:**

**:**

**2.**

Salió del baño en nada más que ropa interior con la toalla colgada sobre los hombros.

La ducha le hizo bien. Había sido un día productivo y las niñas ya se habían ido a dormir, por lo que suspiró relajado, tomó la laptop y se recostó en la cama. Una vez que encontró una posición agradable encendió el aparato y se dispuso a revisar los mensajes del trabajo. No le llevó mucho tiempo: la mayoría de sus colegas le habían escrito de forma trivial; el resto de los mensajes eran de parte de compañeros del gimnasio y algunas madres del vecindario con sugerencias o consultas respecto a las próximas actividades de sus hijas.

Cuando terminó de responderles, lanzó una mirada al reloj. Poniéndose un límite de quince minutos, pues eran las 22:03 y ya debía dormir, decidió revisar también su cuenta de _Dadbook._ Tenía tres mensajes. Uno era de Matt, que había respondido al último comentario de Craig con un simple “jajaja”. No supo cómo responder a aquello, por lo que dio por terminada la conversación. Los otros dos eran de parte de Brian. El hombre continuaba hablando sobre su hija Daisy con mucho orgullo, a lo que Craig respondía con amabilidad aportando en ocasiones anécdotas sobre sus hijas o reconociendo que los logros de Daisy eran admirables. Brian nunca devolvía los cumplidos, pero Craig no lo notó.

Echó una mirada al resto de los usuarios, revisando quiénes estaban conectados.

Joseph aparecía como «activo», lo que significaba que también estaba revisando la página en esos momentos. No resultaba nada extraño: rara vez aparecía como desconectado. No habían conversado mucho a través de la página, y las ocasiones en que intercambiaron mensajes siempre fue Joseph quien lo inició. Craig trataba de ser cortés, pero lo cierto era que el otro hombre lo ponía nervioso; y no sabía por qué. Se sentía inquieto cada vez que Joseph le hablaba, sus instintos le gritaban que huyera e incluso tenía un miedo ilógico a quedarse a solas con él. En nada ayudaba el hecho de que, de un modo u otro, pareciera que Joseph trataba de meterse en sus pantalones cada vez que se veían, aún a pesar de ser el único padre casado en la rotonda.

Hugo también estaba como «activo», pero con él tampoco conversaba mucho. Solo en algunas ocasiones intercambiaban mensajes para hablar sobre el rendimiento escolar de Hazel, cuando no era necesaria una reunión y charlaban dentro de un terreno amistoso.

Damien aparecía como desconectado. Pese a que los mensajes que habían intercambiado eran pocos, se trataba del cuadro de chat más largo, pues Damien siempre daba respuestas extensas que dejaban a Craig confundido y con dolor de cabeza.

Luego estaba Robert. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la foto que el hombre tenía como perfil por un minuto entero y, sin pensarlo, abrió el cuadro de mensajes. Solo había visto a Robert como «activo» una sola vez, a las 6 a.m. Fue casualidad que Craig decidiera revisar la página mientras desayunaba y que lo viera conectado; también fue la única vez que le había enviado un mensaje. Era nuevo en la zona y no conocía del todo a sus vecinos, por lo que se le ocurrió preguntar si acaso Robert también madrugaba y si no le gustaría acompañarlo en su ejercicio matutino. El mensaje apareció como leído, mas nunca recibió respuesta. Tiempo después aprendió que el hombre no había madrugado, sino que, por el contrario, no había dormido en toda la noche.

Posó sus dedos sobre el teclado debatiéndose si escribir o no. Quería decirle que lo había visto en el campo de juego, quería preguntarle por qué no se quedó hasta el final, incluso invitarlo a que se quedara la próxima vez. Pero no se atrevió.

Probablemente su mensaje sería ignorado de todos modos.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**:**

**:**

** Vecinos **

**:**

**:**

**3.**

Matt esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verle.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó, recargándose contra el mostrador.

—Ya sabes, hermano.

Intercambiaron sonrisas. Matt se dirigió a la parte trasera en donde Craig solo alcanzaba a ver su cabeza mientras se movía al preparar un _Veggie_. Asegurada con un agarre firme contra su abdomen –cortesía del arnés–, River agitó a Arnold con rapidez, emitiendo un adorable «gur-grugur». Sonriendo, Craig hizo muecas a su hija, que rio encantada con la demostración de su padre.

Sin proponérselo –aunque seguramente impulsado en un nivel subconsciente por la sensación de ser observado– Craig lanzó una mirada en rededor. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Robert, que le observaba por encima de los lentes de sol desde una de las mesas del rincón. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Robert apartó la vista y se inclinó sobre la mesa cubriendo su perfil con una mano, de modo que Craig ya no pudo verle la cara. Del lado opuesto de la mesa, Mary –que también llevaba lentes de sol– rodó los ojos con gesto de desagrado.

Craig trató de no sentirse herido.

Ya había cometido el error de acercarse a hablarles cuando era nuevo en el barrio. Cuando no conocía a sus vecinos y había asumido que Mary y Robert eran pareja. Recordaba las burlas, los comentarios sarcásticos. Quería creer que eran bromas dentro de un humor con el cual él no era del todo familiar, quería creer que no había malas intenciones detrás de las palabras de aquel dúo.

¿Qué motivo tenían para detestarlo? Ninguno, por eso se convenció de que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Papá es un poco paranoico —le dijo a River con una sonrisa.

La bebé lo contempló un momento, luego abrió la boca y mordió a Arnold.

—¡Aquí tienes! —anunció Matt.

Con su almuerzo en mano Craig se despidió de Matt y, pensándolo mejor, antes de marcharse giró en dirección a sus otros vecinos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, aferrando el brazo de River y moviéndolo en señal de saludo.

Tanto Mary como Robert le respondieron con un movimiento de mano vago y desganado. Craig sintió que un peso desaparecía de su pecho al ver el gesto. Con renovadas energías, salió del local.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

:

:

** Vecinos **

:

:

**4.**

Elongó en la entrada de su casa antes de abrir la puerta y echar a correr con paso tranquilo pero constante.

Era una mañana espectacular para ejercitar. El otoño iniciaba y, si bien el aire se sentía fresco, aún hacía demasiado frío.

El sol asomaba por el horizonte pero todavía no había salido por completo, generando que su tonalidad anaranjada cubriera el ambiente. La quietud y la calma le hicieron sentir como si no hubiese nadie más que él en ese perfecto momento de paz.

Craig amaba correr en las mañanas porque todo esto, sumado al hecho de que así podría disponer del resto del día para sus actividades, lo llenaba de vigor. Le hacía sentir bien. Sus trotes matutinos habían menguado con el nacimiento de River pero ahora que las mellizas eran mayores confiaba en que se encargarían de la bebé si esta llegaba a despertar antes de lo esperado (ya había sucedido con anterioridad y las niñas habían sabido manejarse). Además, estaba seguro de que nada malo ocurriría durante esa media hora.

Se acercaba al centro, con la música en los auriculares a un buen volumen, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción en su cabeza para no quebrar su respiración, cuando distinguió una figura tambaleándose cerca de la esquina. Notó que era un hombre y, a los pocos segundos, lo vio sostenerse con una mano contra la pared manteniendo la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo encorvado, como si no pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Como si todo su ser le pesara.

Aunque la ropa de cuero y la camisa roja lo delataban lo suficiente, Craig distinguió el rostro de Robert solo cuando se encontró a pocos pasos de distancia. Se quedó a su lado, trotando en el lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? —preguntó.

Robert alzó la mirada con rapidez. Su rostro lucía extraño y su mirada se llenó de pánico.

—Oh, rayos, no… ¿Quieres quedarte quieto, maldita sea? Me vas a…

No pudo terminar.

Emitió un sonido ahogado y vomitó. Craig funcionó el entrecejo con preocupación; el vómito no le asqueaba —cuidar un bebé neutralizaba ciertas cosas— pero ver a un adulto en tal estado le resultaba angustiante.

—No, no, no… —murmuró Robert cuando terminó, manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

Craig había dejado de trotar, demasiado preocupado. Apoyó una mano sobre la espalda del otro tratando de captar su mirada.

—Déjame ayudarte. Ven, te acompañaré a casa.

Robert negó con la cabeza y por un momento Craig creyó que rechazaría su propuesta, pero cuando levantó la mirada su rostro mostraba una sonrisa forzada que no le lucía bien.

—Claro. ¿Qué más puedo perder?


End file.
